The Prince and the Frog
by lexterminator
Summary: [REPOST] This is the spin off of the movie, "The Princess and the Frog." Yusei, a man with only a dream on his mind is on his way to follow in his father's footsteps, when an arrogant and self-centered Prince messes with shadow magic and changes Yusei's life in an instant. Yusei discovers that his dream can't be complete without one thing. Kingcrabshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Before I go into all the details, I want to say that this story is a repost of the Prince and the Frog story I had already written. I was unhappy with that version and decided to remove it so I could juice it up and make it all better for you. ;) Hopefully you'll enjoy this version a lot better (as I do), but feel free to give flame where it's needed. Honesty is the best policy! Thanks!

This story is a spinoff of the movie "The Princess and the Frog" created by Disney.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's movie, The Princess and the Frog, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This is just a parody. Enjoy!

AN: I have my awesome beta Deck Divination to thank for editing this monster. She's a miracle worker, I swear. I'd be a big mess without you. You're the best girl! :)

This story might contain some OOCness. I am trying my hardest to portray the original character's personalities, but I don't want to ruin the roles they are trying to play. I hope it isn't too OOC for you, i'm trying to make sure it remains close to the original show. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Two young boys listen intently to the woman telling an ageless children's tale. The enthusiasm in her voice made the boys inch closer while waiting for the best part. They watch in awe as she reaches the climax._

"_Then she picked up the slimy creature, closed her eyes, raised it to her lips...and _kissed _the little frog."_

"_Ewww!" exclaimed the black haired boy as he made a gagging noise voicing his disgust. Unlike his red headed friend, the dark haired child never was one for fairy tales and princesses. The blue eyed boy never admired the regal figures or the ever-predictable happy endings. Even though at the young age of 6, the raven haired boy hated the thought of tender kisses and fluff. One could say he was subjected to the "cootie" disease. _

"_There is no way I would _ever _kiss a frog." Yusei said disgustedly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting._

"_Well, I think it's cute, Yusei!" said his flame haired friend while he made a sickly sweet kissy face toward Yusei. He batted his gray eyes toward his befuddled friend elongating his eyelashes. Yusei swiftly backed away from friend desperately trying to create distance from the red head. Crow giggled at the sight of his friend's uneasy squirming. _

_To say that Crow Hogan was spoiled was an understatement. Shrouded with every toy and plush money could buy, his room was a child's dream. The walls were painted a bright yellow, leaving the room illuminated at any time of day. Shelves lined the walls with figurines stacked neatly atop each row. Paintings of regal castles and white horses hung high and low. Although still miniature in size, the boy acquired a king sized canopy bed with a mounds of feather filled pillows covering the surface. Along the other half of the gargantuan room stood multiple mannequins where Yusei's talented mother would douse with multiple luxurious outfits that Crow had desired. Even though the boy wasn't recognized legally as a royal figure, one would assume by one look of his room that it was fit for a prince._

_Crow gazed around his room taking in every detail, as though he was searching for something. Letting his eyes wander upon a stack of shelves, his gray eyes lit up once he spotted his target: a bright green, googly-eyed toy frog. He suppressed an evil grin and giggled to himself while snuck over to retrieve his green toy. _

_Stealthily walking up to Yusei with his hands behind his back, Crow tapped his friend on the shoulder keying him to turn around._

"_Kiss me Yusei!" Crow exclaimed while shoving the green toy into the his friends 's eyes grew with shock before he started started running away from the redhead as chased him all around the large bedroom._

"_Come on boys, settle down now!" Stella, Yusei's mother yelled as she snatched the plush from Crow's grip. She laughed to herself watching the two boys retrieve their breath after their little game of cat and mouse. The two were so different but so alike. Stella couldn't be happier knowing that Yusei could have a friend that he could cherish and grow up with. Their friendship was one in a million; they were inseparable._

_Stella realized that the unbreakable bond was set for life when she started tending to Crow at a very young age. She had been very close friends with Crow's mother ever since they were children, and they shared the same close and loving relationship as the boys._

_Crow's mother had been the daughter of the mayor of the shiny city, and Stella's father had been her mailman. Accompanying her father to work in the long, hot summers, Stella had soon found herself a great swimming pool and an even better friend. Mrs. Hogan's death hit the brunette hard, and she made a final promise to her childhood best friend to be a second mother to her newborn son. _

_Crow's father, an also equally loving soul, decided to compensate his wife's death in a different way: by spoiling his young child even more than he had before (if that was even possible). He never wanted Crow to suffer from the sadness that his mother's death had brought him, so he tried to distract those saddening thoughts with a plethora of gifts and activities. The redhead was always covered in fancy silk suits and colorful bow ties. His outfits were always elaborate, from head to toe. A color coordinating headband was always present in his hair to hold back the mass of wild, red hair that he had required from his father. Often times he would chose clothing from his story books, wanting to mimic the studly costumes that the princes wore. _

_The now out-of-breath children perked up their heads at the sound of foot steps edging closer to the room. A large red haired man entered with an amused grin._

"_Daddy!" Crow yelled as the man picked up the little boy and spun him around. "Look at my new suit daddy. I look like a handsome prince."_

"_Doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't expected anything less from the most talented seamstress in Neo Domino," he said to the woman with a wink. "You did it again Stella, it looks great."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Hogan, anything for my best customer," she said as she glanced at all the suits and clothes she had made for little Crow. "Come on Yusei, it's starting to get dark outside and we have make it to the dock before we miss out ferry. Say goodbye to your friend."_

_Crow embraced Yusei, squeezing him so hard that Yusei couldn't breathe. After Crow let Yusei go and Yusei caught back his breath, he said goodbye to Crow and his father and grabbed his mother's hand to go home._

* * *

_Yusei loved his night walks home through the Tops, enjoying gazing at all the magnificent buildings that collected there. Lights towered over the gargantuan buildings illuminating the beautiful details of the architecture. Vast gardens littered the front behind intricate gates holding the buildings within. _

_His best friend was one among the many in the shiny city with a life of luxury and riches. Mr. Hogan was an elaborate and wealthy businessman. The Hogan family was very politically powerful in the technology-filled city. He owned most of the city's business and was highly respected by the townspeople. The Hogan estate housed loads of personal housekeepers, gardeners, and more to accompany his multitude of facilities inside and out. Alike his house and wealth, he was a very large man himself. Just like his personality. Often times Yusei's mother would explain to her child that he was so big because he was "so filled with love." Indeed she was right. Mr. Hogan donated a large portion of his wealth to children in need and orphanages around the city. The Hogans were a very fortunate, yet kind family who didn't let their wealth get to their head. They were living the dream. Unfortunately, the Fudo family hadn't had the same streak of luck, and lived on the complete opposite side of society._

_The Fudos lived in a city known as the Satellite. Unlike those of the shiny city of Neo Domino, the sister city acquired a grueling fate. The two cities were separated by a lengthy river known as the Daedalus. Between the two cities stood an unfinished iron bridge that once looked as though it had a promising purpose. Along with the unfinished trusses, came a old legend. One man wanted to break the barrier of prejudice between the two cities and bring an end to all of the poverty and suffering of his people._

_Rumors of the bridge spread and lit a fire in the spirits of its people. Quickly the bridge was being constructed and people were brought from their homes to see the unbelievable sight. Many more people were uplifted by the miracle and joined to help their dreams a reality._

_This bliss did not last long. Word caught on that the gap between the cities being bridged and the sister city was furious. Many people being intolerant of those who "were lesser" than them began to protest. After one too many spiteful complaints of the shiny city, the authorities stopped the progression of the bridge and brought it to an end. A law was passed that whoever was caught working on the bridge was to be marked with a tracker and immediately thrown into the facility. A warrant was also being placed for a large sum of cash to whoever could find the mastermind behind the great trestle. Many searched for the man but he was nowhere to be found. The hopes and dreams of the people were crushed, but some believed that the mysterious figure was still out there waiting for the right time to see his beauty be completed._

_Although the residents in Neo Domino lived a life of luxury, the people of the Satellite were struck by poverty and lived very simply. _

_Whether they would have liked to or not. _

_No fancy cars, clothes, or any traces of the immaculate technology that made the sister city thrive. The people of the Satellite weren't even treated equally to the ones that lived in the shiny city. The people worked long, strenuous hours with only minimum wage to look forward to. Most of the citizens took jobs as trash haulers or tended to the dumps from all of the trash that came from Neo Domino city. _

_It was far from luxury._

_The Fudos, Yusei's family, lived in a small, worn down house. Neither of the Fudo's ever seemed to mind their small and feeble home, because it was enough for them to get by. In their neighborhood, the houses adjacent to them left little room in between. Yusei's dad said it brought people together. The raven always envied how his father had a way of making things look brighter. _

_Hakase worked three to four jobs to keep food on the table, along with his wife's seamstress job. That's what the Fudo's had to do to get by, but they didn't mind. Hakase always made sure he was home in time to see his son before sleep took him under. Yusei was the light of his life. _

_Recently, he taught his son his own favorite childhood game: Duel Monsters. Yusei took a love to it instantly, and was doing a damn good job at it. Not only was he absorbed into every game, it gave him time to bond with his father. That alone made Hakase happy._

_Yusei was a splitting image of his father. The beautiful cerulean eyes that caught anyone into a trance. The raven hair with natural blonde highlights that shone through like the sun in a rain storm, and the tan skin that was just barely kissed by the sun to give him a stunning bronze look. Hakase acquired a worn look to his face from his long hours of work, but still managed to be incredibly handsome. _

_Yusei's mother was a frail woman with chestnut locks that were always up and away from her pale face. Yusei had gotten both his kind heart and his kindred spirit from her. That's why Hakase loved her so much. The family might not of had everything they wanted, but they had love._

_Hakase walked through the door with his hand on his back, stretching from his long work day. He took his coat off and yells for his son. "Yusei I'm home and I have a surprise for you!"_

_Stella grabbed his coat from him and kissedhim delicately. They both turned and looked at the loud thumps of footsteps running down the stairs._

_"Hi daddy! _So..._where is it?" Hakase picks up his boy and kissedhis hair gently. He laughed to himself at the eagerness of his son. He reachedinto his pocket to pull something out, but stopped abruptly before the object made its way out of his pocket._

_"Did you eat your vegetables tonight?" Hakase questioned his eager son._

_"Yes, daddy," Yusei saidwhile making a disgusted look on his face. Every night was a constant battle with Stella and her son__,_ _trying to get him to eat his vegetables. She told him that it would make him grow up big and strong, but Yusei never believed her. He still hated them._

_Hakase looked to his wife for reassurance. She gave him a slight nod. "Okay Yusei. Hold out your hands and close your eyes!"_

_Yusei held out his tiny hands and closed his eyes, leaving one squinting as he tried to cheat. He danced in place in with anticipation of his surprise. His father placed a brown card with a black oval in the middle face-down in the boy__'__s hands. Yusei started to wiggle in place, awaiting his father's go to open his eyes._

_"Okay open your –" is as far as he got as Yusei had already seen his new card and was jumping up and down._

_"Stardust Dragon! So cool! Thanks Daddy, you're the best!" The boy hugged his dad's leg with all his might. His father patted his raven hair and smiled at his precious child. "Can we duel now? _Please_?!"_

_"Alright, but only one round. It's getting late."_

_Yusei ran to the back door, swung it open, and looked around searching for something. His parents stare at each other with puzzlement._

_"Hey everyone! I got a sweet new card! Who wants to watch me school my dad with it?" yelled Yusei loud enough to alert everyone around. Doors swung open and neighbor children begin to file around along with their parents. The back porch soon became habited with all kinds of people. Big, little, young and old. Hakase laughed aloud to himself at his son's enthusiasm. _

_Hakase smiled at his wife and joined all of the many people outside._

_After Yusei had been tucked in bed after his duel, he remembered what his dad had always told him. That was to always follow his dreams no matter what. His dreams were important, but he must never lose sight of what was most important. That was love._

_Yusei crawled over to his window gazing at the North Star high in the sky. He remembered from Crow's fairytale book that stars were magic, and if you wish on them your dreams would come true. The boy shut his eyes, put his hands together and wished as hard as he could. He wished and wished as hard as he could, hoping that the bright ball of gas would someday make his wish come true. He never knew that his dream would become real, but how it would was yet to come._


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a spinoff of the movie "The Princess and the Frog" created by Disney.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's movie, The Princess and the Frog, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This is just a parody. Enjoy!

AN: I have my awesome beta Deck Divination to thank for editing this monster. This story might contain some OOCness. I am trying my hardest to portray the original character's personalities, but I don't want to ruin the roles they are trying to play. I hope it isn't too OOC for you, i'm trying to make sure it remains close to the original show. Thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Yusei let out an exasperated sigh as he fell back onto his bed. He was exhausted from his long shift at the cigar shop. It was an elite space where wealthy businessmen would smoke expensive imported cigars, discuss business, and play endless rounds of chess. Yusei didn't much enjoy coming home reeking of tobacco, but the tips were more than exceptional. It wouldn't matter if the raven brought home two dollars or two hundred, no discouragement ever overcame him due to the drive to accomplish his lifelong dream. With Yusei, every penny counted.

Before Yusei was born, his father had an eye on an old, run-down warehouse in Neo Domino city. What once was a manufacturer for disposable batteries, was now old and abandoned due to the switch to solar energy throughout the entire city. It had been Hakase's dream ever since he could remember to open up his own dueling stadium. A place where all duelists from all walks of life could duel for fun and just enjoy themselves. A place where parents could let their kids visit knowing they would be safe, or somewhere someone could go if they need to get away from everything for a while and put their mind at ease. He wanted it to be a place where his future grandkids could take their grandkids and tell them about how their family built such an fun and humble place. A place that felt like home.

After multiple overtime hours at work and running errands for some money here and there, Hakase had built himself enough savings for his dream. Although, the man's dream would have to be put on hold until later. As a huge surprise, he soon heard the best news he has ever received in his life. He was having a son.

Sleep was taking over Yusei while his heavy lids became shutters over his bright sapphires. Working late nights to save up for his dueling stadium was draining him, but he knew that he must work hard to claim his and his father's dream. Dozing into a light slumber a small snore escaped Yusei's mouth until...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock became a victim to his lack of sleep when the raven's hand slammed down on it to silence the cacophony. Slowly sliding out of bed and around to his armoire, he searched for his uniform while wiping the sleep from his eyes. Removing the black smock around his waist from the night before, he tossed it into a heap of clothes scattered across the floor. Groggily slipping on his shoes as he was about to leave for work, the black haired boy took notice to the picture atop his dresser.

It stood proudly lined with a charcoal frame. Embroidered on the bottom in gold lettering, it read 'Our Hero.' Behind the glass was a head shot of a man who was a splitting image of Yusei. The man wore a camouflage uniform with three golden stars across his lapel. In the background of the photo was a flag with multiple stars and red and white stripes.

"I don't know how you did it dad. Working two jobs is killing me, and you somehow managed to work four. Care to share me your secret?" Yusei asked the picture while picking it up and examining it more closely.

"Well like you always said, you have to work hard for your dreams, and that's certainly what I'm doing," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It'll be worth it in the end. I'll get you your dream, dad. Our dream."

Yusei kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them on the photo before returning it to its previous residence. He turned back to his bed, grabbed his blue apron, and left shutting his bedroom door behind him. It was on days like these that he wished his father was still around, but he knew someday he would make his father proud, wherever he was, by making their dream come true.

* * *

Yusei hunched over and held his knees, trying to catch his breath from sprinting the whole way to work. He had almost been late that day after practically missing his ferry ride over.

Being late was never acceptable in the boy's eyes, and he gave himself a disapproving sigh at his close call. Tying his apron tight around his waist, he sauntered to the back of the restaurant to say his 'good mornings' to his boss.

To say that Yusei loved his job was certainly an understatement. Unlike the latter, the raven actually enjoyed going to work. Balancing two jobs was tough, but loving going to at least one of them helped out incredibly. Although his night job was a snore, he found his day job to be a refresher.

The atmosphere that was brought about in the tavern had felt almost like home; something he yearned to achieve someday when he opened up a place of his own. The gaming tavern was a place where everyone was welcome to play their hearts out and bask in each other's company. Unlike many places in Neo Domino, the "Spinner" offered a prejudice-free space, where anyone could sit and enjoy their meal without the stares from the ignorant.

Yusei always cherished the speculation of loved ones cheering, shouting, and making timeless memories at the cozy site.

"A stack of flapjacks and Dungeon Dice Monsters at table six, kid!" called a deep, authoritative voice from the kitchen.

"Got it boss!" Yusei replied as he grabbed the hot stack of pancakes from the window connecting the kitchen to the seating area.

With mornings becoming busier and busier due to the upcoming festival, Yusei didn't dare to take even a miniscule break. Frantically traveling back and forth from collecting orders and seating new customers, the raven haired boy kept himself in a deeply absorbed in his work. While making a beeline to the next table, Yusei was pulled out of his concentration when a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Yusei!" the voice called out as Yusei turned around to match a face to its owner.

Sitting at a long table towards the back of the tavern was a few of Yusei's good friends. A man with obsidian glasses wearing a green vest spoke up when he caught Yusei's attention.

"Hey, Nervin! Hey, everyone!" Yusei happily replied at the sight of all of his friends.

With Yusei's heavy work schedule, it was rare for the raven to be able spend time or even visit with his friends. Reminiscing about past experiences and the multiple memories they gang made together made Yusei's heart ache knowing that he wasn't able to join them in fun activities anymore. He knew his dream was held at a cost, but being with his friends was something he dearly missed.

Looking around to make sure all his tables were served and happily engaging, Yusei sauntered over to the table filled with his buddies.

"Hey Yus, we were all thinking about it and we're having a games night tonight at the hangout if you want to join. We know how much you love that kind of stuff," asked the man with the azure bandana wrapped around his head. All the heads at the table looked at Yusei and nodded in agreement. Even though Yusei would win almost every game thrown at him, his friends still loved the raven's company and hoped that soon his schedule would allow them to reunite with him again.

"Wow, guys, that sounds like a blast. I wish I could, but unfortunately I work at Chesster's tonight. I've got to get all the hours I can in so I can save up for my Dueling Arena," Yusei sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's all you ever do. Work work work." A sarcastic tone left Nervin's mouth as they were shot down yet again by Yusei. Leaving out a sigh he replied simply, "I guess there's always next time."

Seeing his slight distress, the cheery plump man on the end piped up, "we just miss ya' Yus," again all the heads nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys. Once I save up all the money for the warehouse, I can go to as many games nights you throw at me...but hey, for my apologies I promise to go easy on you next time."

Yusei sent his friends a wink as they all childishly pouted at his statement. The raven chuckled. He was a very good gamer and even a better duelist. His friends all knew they were never any match for him.

"Oh come on Yus, you'd could be blindfolded with your hands tied behind your back and you'd probably still win!" The gang all let out a fit of laughter at their friend's sad but true comment making Yusei smile. The sound of a bell told Yusei his boss was requesting him cutting his conversation with his friends short.

When entering the kitchen, a brute brunette man towered over him with his arms crossed in disbelief.

"Kid, did I hear you talking about what I think you were talking about again? Come on, that warehouse is huge. It's going to take years to pay that thing off." A sly grin filled with doubt crossed his face at the thought of the raven actually ever being able to pay off the gargantuan building. He was only a boy, and his poverty-filled background wouldn't aid his cause either.

"I wouldn't doubt me yet, Trudge. I almost have enough for the down payment. In a few months or so I should have it." Yusei answered with confidence, leaning against the kitchen door. A smirk of victory lit up his face as he looked at his boss in amusement.

"Kid you're crazy. Why don't you go out and do something important with your life? Like becoming an officer...like I was back in the day? You know, women love a man in uniform," the tall man lightly popped Yusei in the arm while shooting him a seductive wink. The thought made Yusei slightly nauseous picturing the dark haired man in his prime.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." The raven rolled his eyes at the sensuous thought. Being with a woman wasn't exactly something the young boy ever desired. His interests furthered somewhere else...on the other side.

Realizing at young age that he favored the same sex, he knew that it was something that must be kept in secrecy. The people of the Satellite weren't very accepting, so learning to keep his sexuality a secret was something of second nature. Yusei loathed that he had to keep such a big secret. Especially one that made him who he was. Embarrassment or shame never crossed his mind when he thought of the subject, for only happiness and pride filled him at the thought. He vowed to himself that once he made it to the other side of the bay to the shiny city, he would tell everyone who wanted to hear. He didn't want to keep a piece of him locked up any longer, and longed for the day that he could let it be free.

Pulling himself out of his wandering thoughts, he retorted to his boss.

"But this is important to me 'officer,'" Yusei said sarcastically. "It's been my father's and my dream and I want to make him proud."

A bell attached to the front door sounded announcing a new arrival. "Now go make yourself useful and make me another round of pancakes." The raven haired boy lightly chucked as he patted the brute man on the back while leaving to go assist the new customer.

Sitting down in the seemingly small chair and making himself comfortable, Mr. Hogan waited for his favorite waiter.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Hogan" Yusei said, greeting the large man with a smile while placing a hot cup of coffee on the table.

"Oh well isn't it my favorite waiter! Good morning, Yusei," the man said giving back a broad smile to the raven.

"I'm assuming the usual?" The large man happily nodded. "And heck, it's on me today. You're the King of Lights this year again and a congratulations is in order. Consider it my treat." Yusei said with a smile.

Crow's father had won the title of 'King of Lights' for three consecutive years and won yet again this year. Every year since the start of the Festival of Lights, a king had been chosen to establish the parade and host the ball in its honor. The elaborate ball consisted of flamboyant costumes covered in lights and drunks flocking from bar to bar taking in the opportunity to drink themselves silly.

"Well, thank you, my boy! Fourth year in a row, who knew?" The large man sent Yusei a wink while his shoulders shook with quiet chuckles.

"I certainly won't object to free food, and you still owe me a duel, young man. This time I promise I won't lose!" A small giggle escaped the red haired man at the thought of his previous defeats.

When Yusei was just about to retreat to the kitchen, without any warning, a red haired boy around Yusei's age dressed head to toe in a forest green silk suit busted through the door and flung his arms around the raven's neck leaving the bell clanging. The newcomer dug his fist into the raven's hair making it stand up even more. After subjecting Yusei to the dreaded "noogie" attack, Crow beamed with excitement.

"Hey Yus'! I have fantastic news!" the eccentric redhead shouted while giving his friend a large thumb's-up.

"Hi Crow, nice to see you too." Yusei laughed at his overenthusiastic friend. while trying to comb his hair back down with his fingers. "And what exactly is this great news of yours?" Yusei replied sarcastically. Crow was always one to over exaggerate a little. This was not the first time Crow had claimed he had some 'great news' and probably wouldn't be the last. Yusei looked at his friend with a sarcastic look while placing his hands on his hips waiting for his friend's ridiculous reply.

Shoving a newspaper in his friend's face, he replied, "The prince...of Australia...is coming to Neo Domino...and he's coming to my ball tonight! Isn't that totally awesome?!" Crow heaved to catch his breath after the mouthful he released. The high prince of Australia was visiting Neo Domino for the festival and he happily accepted the Hogan's offer to stay at their mansion and attend their annual ball.

Yusei chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm and spoke slyly, "Sounds exciting, Crow, that's great. I'm happy for you." He paused as a small smirk crept across his faced. He knew his friend had always been obsessed with the fairly tales and romance garbage, so to see his friend so exuberant about something delighted him. Deviant thoughts swam through his head as he spit out a sly comment. "You know, Crow...men love a guy with a big deck."

He winked his sapphire at his friend at his perverse statement.

Soon the table was covered in coffee due to Mr. Hogan spitting all of the cup's contents after hearing the devious remark that had just spewed from Yusei's mouth. He let out a few coughs trying not to choke on the hot liquid caught in his throat. Yusei's face turned incarnadine red from holding back his laughter.

"That's it, Yusei! You're a genius!" Crow gripped his friend by the shoulders and shook him making Yusei feel slightly nauseated.

"What? Why?"

"You said once that Duel Monsters is played all around the world, right?" Crow held a devious look on his face while looking at his confused friend.

"Yeah, I remember that, but what does that have to do with me being a genius?" Yusei said, still rather confused.

"Well what if the prince likes to duel too? I can set up a Duel Monsters attraction at the ball and show him great I am! You said it yourself, men love someone who can keep up with them, and I certainly can with my huge deck and my many hidden talents." The redhead wiggled his eyebrows perversely, "Plus, I got my Blackwings and no doubt he'll be impressed. Those cards are like children to me! Will you pleaseee come tonight and set something up? I could finally be getting my chance at true love...with an actual prince! Come on bro, I need you!" Crow stood on his toes holding Yusei's hands pleading for his help.

A small frown covered Yusei's face as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Crow, but I have to work tonight so I can save up for the warehouse. I'm so close. I'm sorry, bud, I wish I could be there to see you waltz with your prince, but I know you'll be great. How could he not like you? You're an amazing person, Crow, with or without my help." Yusei put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a genuine smile. Guilt started to flood him making the raven feel even worse. He was always there for Crow, he was his best friend, and he felt awful that he couldn't be on this special night.

After hearing Yusei's reply, Crow's smile turned downward. He stared down at his feet contemplating the news his friend just gave him. He wanted his friend to be there more than anything to help him through his special night. After standing there in silence for a few seconds, his head snapped up.

Walking over to his father and reaching into his coat hanging over the chair, he dug into the pocket and pulled something out. A fat, black, leather wallet was in his hand as he opened it and took out a large sum of the money residing in it. Walking back over to Yusei and holding out the green paper to him, he asked, "Will this cover your shift tonight? You can call off work tonight and technically you'll still be working. You'll just be working for me. Now what do you say, Yus? Come on, I really need your help, buddy. For me?" Crows eyes widened to look similar to a small puppy trying to persuade his friend to agree. Yusei's cerulean eyes widened as well while gazing at the pay that was way more than enough to cover his shift.

"Crow, this is way too much! This is about a years worth of work! I-I can't accept all this-"

"Enough Yus, you deserve it more than anyone. You work way too damn hard, and I want you come and have fun too. Everyone deserves to have their dreams come true, especially you." Grabbing Yusei's hands, Crow gave Yusei a sincere smile showing the raven that he truly meant what he said.

The thoughtful moment didn't last long though because Crow's hyperactiveness quickly caught up to him, "Plus, I can't have my best friend miss out on seeing me with my prince right?"

"Thank you, Crow. You're the best." Yusei said giving Crow a giant hug. The two best friends were finally getting what they each wished for on the special star years ago.

Crow's father smiled lightly at the scene in front of him. He was so happy to see his boys so ecstatic and to finally get what they have both always hoped for.

The elder Hogan was just about to dive into his complimentary breakfast when his over excited child starting yanking him towards the exit. Crow looked back at Yusei one final time and said before departing, "See you tonight, Yus! You're the best. This guy's got a date with a prince tonight and there's no way I'm letting him get away!" With a beaming grin and a thumb's-up, the red head was out the door, still cheering as he left.

Yusei waved back giving him a farewell. The blue-eyed boy leaned against the door in astonishment, still wavering how he was going to finally get his dream. All those hard working hours finally payed off, and now it was his turn to relish in his accomplishments. The wide grin on his face stayed glued there for the rest of his work day. It would be a difficult task to stay focused all day at the tavern while thinking about the night ahead of him.

Pushing himself off door, he stalked back to the kitchen with only a promising future in mind.

In the kitchen stood the same tall man with his jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief at the scene he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe it. He always thought that what that kid said was just insane delusions and empty promises. Collecting his thoughts, he thought to himself in bewilderment, 'I can't believe it. That damn kid did it.'

* * *

A/N: Again I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Deck Divination, for helping me out (once again). I'd be lost without you. Crow's giggly and Trudge is shitting himself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was a tough one. The next one has been my favorite so far, so it should be more promising.

-lexterminator :)


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a spinoff of the movie "The Princess and the Frog" created by Disney.

**A/N: **This is a repost of the same story I had posted with this title, but this version is slightly different. Also I want to thank my lovely beta Deck Divination for editing this chapter. You're the best, I couldn't ask for anyone better! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney's movie, The Princess and the Frog, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This is just a parody. Enjoy! This story might contain some OOCness. I am trying my hardest to portray the original character's personalities, but I don't want to ruin the roles they are trying to play. I hope it isn't too OOC for you, i'm trying to make sure it remains close to the original show. Thanks! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Morning was just approaching when Yusei reached his destination. It was quite warm for the time of year, and spring was starting to drown out the winter's cold sting that lingered in the air. Due to the warm weather, the raven decided to only wear his blue riding jacket and his dark jeans. To add to the warmth, brown riding gloves and boots were added to complete his ensemble. His clothing hugged his small yet muscular body, making any passerby swoon at the alluring sight. Not only did he attract an immense amount of female attention, but also some from the other side of the fense. Often would he catch wandering eyes thoroughly examining his enticing figure, and would catch a few winks his way. Yusei had always known that he attracted a lot of attention, but his modesty flooded over him never allowing to use his looks to his advantage. Plus, with his tiring work schedule he didn't have much time for romance and fairy tales.

Standing on the pier looking out onto the bay, he gazed at the remarkable view. With sunrise peaking over the horizon, it turned the shimmering water below into a pastel of swirling colors. The image of the sun was pictured on the still water as the large iron vessels used its warming light as their guide. Relenting ripples of water broke as they reached the dock traveling from the massive ships returning from the sea to dock. Yusei relished the opportunity to finally break away from his heavy workload to be able to witness such a glorious sight.

Yusei now knew why his father has chosen this spot for their dueling arena. It was along the main pier of the shiny city, and the view was always a sight to behold at any time of day. Breezes flew fluidly through the air leaving the essence of sea water in all it's inhabitants' noses. Gulls soared high over the ships cutting through the air like sharp blades. Taking in the aura of the place, he couldn't believe that soon it would be his and his only.

Hakase dreamed to be the first citizen of the Satellite to ever start his own business in Neo Domino. He wanted to break the stereotypes and show the prudent people of the mother city that he could be just as good as them. That he could be just as worthy as everyone else. Never did he allow the disdainful words spite his dream and continued toward it until he met his untimely demise. Vowing to his father in the afterlife, Yusei promised to revive his dream to break the heinous stereotype and sever the boundary between the rich and the poor.

Staring up at the disheveled warehouse, the raven too intricate notice of its level roofs. Thoughts flooded through his mind of all its possible ways he could utilize its accessibility. Maybe an outdoor arena, or a midnight romantic dining suite for couples to gaze upon the twinkling stars? Jubilance filled him at the multitude of possibilities, and how he could share its merit with people from all walks of life. Yusei had never doubted his father's intentions for anything, and loved discovering the hidden beauty behind everything knowing that his father had witnessed it as well.

As the raven stared into vast space, he was soon pulled out of his deep thought as a stark hand clamped down on his shoulder covering his whole appendage. Yusei let out an annoyed sigh knowing already of the culprit's identity. Rolling his cerulean orbs in disgust before his turning around, his assumptions were confirmed as he glanced up at the towering mass hovering above him with a wide smirk covering his dark features.

Yusei was far from pleased.

"Hey, Satellite! You finally managed to scrape up enough money to finally get the down payment? I thought I'd never see the day." The large man let out a sarcastic scoff as he slapped his knee is his own amusement.

"But you know what they say...miracles can happen!" This time the large man fell into a roar of laughter as he tipped his head back with his hands clutching at his sides. Yusei found neither of his boorish insults any bit amusing, but he decided to let the pathetic man has his fun knowing for a fact that if he retorted back to the tyrant he would lose his chance at ever attaining his dream and probably gain a lovely black eye along with it.

The devious bastard, also known as Mr. Armstrong, was the current owner of the worn-down warehouse that Yusei had wholeheartedly sought after. The building was the key to making his dream complete, but with his sharp tongue it would be a difficult for the young boy to manage. The man was nothing more than a distasteful tyrant, and just the thought of his whole being made Yusei cringe in disgust. The mammoth realtor lived to make others feel inferior by using anything he could to get under their skin. Whatever it took to make someone tick, he was more than happy to oblige. The vile man, who also warded in the Facility located in the Satellite, loved displaying his authority by always cloaking himself in his warden's uniform for all to see. Not only did he claim the unkind role of warden, but he ordered his "inferiors" to address him as "Chief." Yusei prayed the day would come where the dictator would pass him the deed to his rightful warehouse so he could rid himself of the horrid man from his life forever.

Yusei loathed the fact that he had to just sit back and take all the harsh comments the ignorant man threw his way. Always being called "little Satellite" or "poor boy" at the other's amusement, the man loved watching Yusei's bitterness towards his vile words always spilling from his mouth. Unfortunately for Yusei, he knew that this is the way it had to be. The raven wanted nothing more to counter to all of his repugnant comments he gave and throw it right back in his face, but if he wanted to keep his dream he had to hold his tongue.

Once he finished laughing at his unamusing pun, Armstrong stalked over to the smaller boy and stood abruptly before him. While trying to intimidate Yusei by coming uncomfortably close to examine his face for any sign of animosity, all he accomplished was making the raven gag at the stench of his stale breath as he held a straight face refusing to bow down to his authority.

"Morning, Armstrong." Yusei replied in an flat tone trying not to hint towards his disgust for the fowl man.

"That's Chief Armstrong to you, Satellite." The man said with a light chuckle as he placed his hands on his sides, and leaned into the younger's face as he gave him a rough poke with his finger in his chest.

"Morning, Chief Armstrong. And yes, to answer your question, I did manage to get the down payment even though you believe that it was such an impossible task."

"Don't talk back to me boy. How'd you manage to do that? Rob a bank? Steal an old lady's purse?" The tyrant laughed as he removed a key attached to a small lanyard swinging it in a small circle around his bulky finger.

"As if I would try and do something to get me stuck in the facility with you." The raven retorted crossing his arms.

"Now why wouldn't you want to spend all of the rest of your miserable life with little old me? I promise we'd have a lot of fun together." Laughing sarcastically at the thought of torturing the boy for the rest of his life, he quickly remembered a key point that he knew would make the boy tick.

"That reminds me..." The chief rubbed his chin as to show he was doing some deep thinking. "You get yourself a girlfriend yet? Oh wait, I remember. You dance on the other side of the fence. I'm sure you'd attract a lot of attention in the facility if you're looking for someone special. I'm sure those big boys in there would just eat you up." Heightening his voice to emphasize the boy's youth, Armstrong grabbed his cheek and pinched it trying to spark the boy's fire.

Yusei now wished he had never discussed his sexuality out in public, or rather at all. Coming out to Crow was easy, seeing that the other boy oozed flamboyance, but the raven didn't think to do it in a more discreet location. Yusei had decided to confess to his friend at his favorite diner, hopefully making him feel more comfortable. He could eat his favorite meal and be at a place that made him feel at ease while he told his biggest secret he has ever owned. But little did he know, that just in the next booth sat the monstrous Chief Armstrong, and to Yusei's detriment had an unnatural keen sense of hearing. Now having something personal to use against the boy, the tyrant has held it over his head ever since. Yusei often looked back wondering how stupid he could be outing himself in such a public place. He wished that he had kept it to himself thinking things would be different if he did.

"Are you sure it's not you that wants to see me everyday? You're always the one implying how great it would be to see my smiling face each day for the rest of your life." A giant smirk crossed Yusei's face at his perfect comeback to the man's rude comment. Whether he got a black eye or a cracked rib after that, it would certainly be worth it.

"You're pushing it boy." Just then the behemoth grabbed the sharp-tongued raven by the collar of his jacket and lifted him in the air so that their eyes were level. Trying to intimidate the young boy, he pulled him close to his face so he could gaze look into those anger filled eyes. Yusei was more grossed out than intimidated by the man's actions due to stench of his breath and getting an unwanted close up of his ugly mug. Furrowing his brow with a heated look on his face, the tyrant continued. "Have the rest of the money to me by tonight at the Hogan's ball or you can kiss that little pathetic dream of yours goodbye." The stark man ended his threat by tossing Yusei onto the pavement making the raven fall roughly on his backside. Yusei, trying to regain himself, let himself up on one knee while he glared daggers at the man hovering above him.

With that, the man turned to leave and waved to the raven with utmost sarcasm, but not without putting the last word in. "See you later, Satellite." Sending a grueling smile away before turning his back, Armstrong left without another word.

Yusei slowly stood, but not without a burning feeling in his lower back, that took most of the fall. Wiping the dirt off of his clothes, he heard quick footsteps rapidly approaching.

Noting the sound of footsteps nearing behind him, Yusei swifted turned around and witnessed a familiar face. A frail brunette woman dressed in a large plum pea coat with knitted scarf around her neck approached the raven with concern written on her face. Yusei dearly hoped that she hadn't witnessed the scene that had just played out, knowing that she would be highly concerned.

Yusei knew that his hopes for her to miss the argument were crushed by the way the woman grabbed him roughly by the arms, he tried to dismiss it as nothing and continue on with their day.

"What was that all about?" the woman asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about mom." Yusei sighed.

"Yusei, that man threw you to the ground! Don't you tell me that it was nothing." Because her voice raising a little, Yusei could tell his mother was starting to become angry and he attempted to calm her nerves. The last thing he wanted was a full on brawl with the chief and his mother.

Yusei didn't want to reveal to his mother that Armstrong knew of his closet sexuality knowing that his mother would most likely go after him and give him the tongue lashing that he would never forget. Stella knew that he was touchy on the subject, so it was best to keep her in the dark about what information the large man held over him so that no further battles were caused.

"Mom, you know Armstrong, you say one wrong thing and you have a nice black eye for the next two weeks. Don't worry. I promise everything is all right." Trying to end the unwanted conversation, the raven gave his mom a reassuring hug and started to lead her toward the building.

"Fine, Yusei, you win. But you'd better not be lying to me! I'll kick your butt way worse than that man could ever if I find out you're not telling me the truth." Yusei laughed at his mom's threat, loving that she still threatened him as though he was still a child.

A comfortable silence lingered between them as the two gazed up at the beaten up warehouse as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"You know, your father always loved this place. He'd tell me time and time again about this run down warehouse and how someday he'd make it his own." A small laugh left the woman's mouth recalling the many memories of her husband enthusiastically explaining his elaborate plan to make his dream come true. "I can tell you one thing, your father was certainly was persistent! There wasn't a day that he didn't give his all at work so he could finally afford this silly old place."

Looking up at the giant tethered building, she paused before continuing, "And you finally did it, Yusei, your father would be so proud." A single tear slipped down her face at the thought of how happy her husband would be to see his boy all grown up and following in his footsteps.

Hearing that final gesture, the raven wrapped his arms around his mother as a tear fell down his cheek. A quiet sniffle coming from the other body in his arms signaled that both mother and son were struck by their heartbreaking loss.

Pulling her son out of their bear hug by his shoulders, she looked at him with a disheartening expression as she wiped the tears from his olive cheek with her gloved fingers. Releasing a final sniffle, she turned toward the building with a big smile.

"Well what are you waiting for Yusei, let's go inside!"

Laughing at his mother's eagerness, he grabbed her hand and ran inside ready to kick start his life with his dream finally in reach.

After unlocking the deadbolt on the door, Yusei swung the double doors open and gazed in awe. He had always heard of people crying from pure happiness, but he had never understood-until now. With red eyes Yusei stared up at the ragged and disheveled building as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Again he had realized what exactly his father had seen in this place, making him love it even more.

"Isn't it incredible Mom?" Yusei asked in awe as he took in the 360-degree view of the building.

Stella giggled in amusement at her enthusiastic son. Hakase had been the same way when he had seen the place for the first time. The warehouse still looked the same as it did many years ago, filled with cobwebs and dust clogging the surrounding air. Little light was allowed in due to the lack of windows, and she noticed that a family of bats had recently taken shelter in the silver building. She had to really use her imagination to ever call the place "incredible".

To be honest, the place grossed her out. She desperately wanted to hate the abandoned warehouse due to its sanitary lack, but the utter joy it brought to her boy made her find acceptance. Now, she had been almost as attached to the large hunk of junk as the boys had been, and secretly was happy to be reunited with it.

Once the (general) cleaning was finished, the two brunettes took a much needed break atop of few boxes that were still in tact.

"...And then once I install the rising dueling platform, I'm going to add an automatic simulator where your monsters come to life! Well, their holograms do. I want to make the experience as real as possible, and fun too."

"You're certainly you're father's child Yusei." Stella giggled. "Sharpest tool in the shed, I always used to say. Sounds like it'll be a hit." Her gleeful smiled drooped to a small frown, "I just miss seeing you around is all. You're too young to be working so hard."

"But mom-"

"No buts Yusei. When are you going to ever stop and settle down? Go out and have some fun! And get yourself a handsome boyfrien-"

"Mom!" Yusei said embarrassingly cutting her off.

"Come on, Yusei, I want some grandkids! You're not going to keep your poor mother deprived of that luxury are you?" She asked sternly placing her hands sturdily on her hips.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you mom, but the male anatomy isn't capable of making children together. Just because it's the same process, we still don't have the same reproductive system-"

"I know that boy," rolling her eyes, she said, "but that doesn't mean you can't adopt. Don't make me beg."

"Mom I don't have time for all that fairy tale stuff right now. If you want to hear about princesses and romance, I'm sure Crow would be glad to share his insight with you." Yusei giggled. "Right now I have to work my hardest to achieve Dad's dream. Once everything is finalized, then maybe I'll have some time for dating."

"All I'm saying Yusei is one day your prince is going to waltz in knock you off your feet, and you're going to be too busy for him and miss your chance of a lifetime." His mother scolded while poking a frail finger into his chest.

"Just always remember what's most important sweetheart, because that will always be what brings you true happiness." She finished with a genuine smile on her face. "I love you Yusei, you have made me so proud."

"I love you too Mom." Yusei replied returning the smile.

* * *

The entire city of Neo Domino was filled with celebratory cheers and music. Every corner and street was covered in gaudy streamers and metallic silver balloons hanging from the multitude of street lamps. Not one building was without decor. Children played with light-up swords and women flaunted their luminous jewelry infused with the new technology. People with flamboyant costumes danced and sang down the roads either for a spectacle or in a drunken stupor, but it didn't matter. This was a time for celebration! In remembrance of the great feat when the energy was converted from manual power to solar. The "Festival of Light" became it's new merrymaking title and all throughout the city people celebrated.

Many years ago the Satellite had created all of the energy for both cities. The people of Neo Domino had to pay those of the Satellite to do so as they worked in the power plants which generated all of the energy. Although the people of the Satellite thrived off of the funding that their power plants created, many of those who lived in the shiny city weren't thrilled with relying on their sister city to create their power; their life source. Riots continued to flare up in the bigger island as the taxes on energy went up going strictly to the minor island. Hatred filled the mother island as they watched their money be sent over the bay to the factory workers who resided there.

Finally one eager man, by the name of Rudger Goodwin, was fed up with paying high taxes for their power and decided to do something about it. He needed to discover a way to create energy without using any materials made by man. After countless years of study, his winning discovery finally came to him; the sun. He figured out how to harness the infinite power of the giant ball of gas and turn it into free energy. By placing large solar discs all through the great city, he could retract the Sun's energy and share it all throughout the metropolis. With a grant from the governor and many happy citizens signing to petition it, all of the power plants were shut down and the shiny city was soon converted to solar energy.

This led to Neo Domino thriving within it's own wealth, and became the downfall of the Satellite. Most of the citizens in the Satellite worked in power plants creating energy for the larger city. This devastated their income and a tremendous amount of jobs were lost. Without the help from Neo Domino, the city soon became stricken with poverty and the crime rate skyrocketed. Even though Neo Domino had a lot to gain, the Satellite suffered and had so much to lose.

* * *

Jack Atlas gazed in awe at the scene around him as he stepped onto the ramp departing from the ship. He was caught up in the all the glory of the festival that he heard so much about. It was even more incredible than he could have ever imagined. Colors, lights and celebration filled his eyes has he descended down the ramp. Reaching the end of the long ramp, he realised how crowded the streets were. Being as tall as he was, pushing 6'2", it was easy for him to gaze above the crowds and take everything in. Jack stood with downright confidence and pride, but his gaze was full of arrogance. The regal man was filled with pride, but his narcissistic ways overcame what little compassion he had. His blonde hair fell freely over his pale face while his two long tendrils flowed in the wind. Many tried to pull off a hairstyle quite similar to his, but only the man himself could pull it off. His eyes were bright amethysts that burned with determination and dignity. Any foe would shiver in his skin by gazing into the purple depths. Alabaster skin covered his body making him look truly like a royal. Jack Atlas was truly a regal figure. The tall man was dressed in dark indigo pants that made his muscles look tight and firm. For being a slender man, his body still acquired enough muscle tone to be visible by his taut clothing. Draping his whole body was his signature white coat passing his calves, elongating his body even more. When the wind caught the white cloth, it flowed with power and grace. With his variegated silver jewelry adding to his ornate garb he looked dazzling. Some say that he wore too many unnecessary accessories, but anyone else's opinion other than his own didn't matter. The tall man could stop anyone, male or female, dead in their tracks mesmerized by his beauty.

Struggling down the ramp behind him was a meager man dragging along all of their luggage. The little man was the complete opposite of his tall guest. The man was short in stature with wild lavender hair that stood up sporadically. Red lines were painted vertically over his lids that hid his dark green eyes. He wore a red ringmaster's cloak with white all white underneath. Along with his metallic gold boots, the man looked like he belonged inside a red and white striped tent.

"Your Highness! Sir...?" the small man cascaded loudly down the ramp while searching through the flock of people for his target.

Upon spotting the blonde far ahead at the end up the ramp, he shouted down, "Please do wait up!"

Finally catching up to Jack, he sat down on top of the brown luggage and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Look around, Lazar, isn't it incredible? The lights, the cheers, the celebration. It's even more mesmerizing than what I've heard. A place fit for a prince." Jack paused as he looked around amazed, taking in every little detail of the speculation around him.

"So much better than the humdrum life back at home." Jack crossed him arms and scoffed thinking about his situation at homeland. He hated having responsibility and even worse hated being told what to do. He needed to get away.

"Now sire, don't disrespect your birthplace. It's quite distasteful. You are the crown jewel in our city, everyone just adores you. They all worship the ground you walk on. It's not as terrible as you believe it to be. Yet you still defile your kingdom's name and scowl at the thought of living there. Is having responsibility as prince really that appalling?"

"Yes Lazar, it is. Those utter excuses for parents of mine want me to get married to some wench that probably couldn't tell her right from her left! You can't tie down the great Jack Atlas. I was meant to roam free. To do whatever, or whomever I please," he chimed in as he raised his eyebrows at his perverse innuendo. "To ride life by the coat tails and go wherever the excitement leads me. I want to go out and experience the many luxuries of this world, not be chained by a ball and shackle with a bunch of little brats running around. They're completely senile if they believe that Jack Atlas would live a life as boring as that," the Australian prince spat, crossing his arms in disgust just thinking about his fate if he were to remain at home and fulfill his "rightful" duties.

"Now, now, my prince, it isn't so bad. You could have any woman in this world your heart desired. Only a rare gem would be fit for a prince like yourself. Maybe you could find a nice young woman here in this lively city and bring her back home, eh?" The miniscule man said with a wide smirk and a raised brow as elbowed the prince attempting to agree to his irresistible idea.

"As if Lazar. I'm here to have fun and enjoy a life of being free from all these senseless responsibilities, not to get shacked up. Plus, who can resist the Jack Atlas? Once Neo Domino realizes the prince of Australia is in town, i will have women flocking to me by the dozens. I certainly wouldn't be able to choose just one, and Jack Atlas can't leave a string of heartbreaks now can he? That's just cruel."

"As you wish, my prince, but if you are to live this life that you wish to live so much, then you must do as non-royals do. Living such a life does require one thing.." Lazar said deviously bringing a hand up to his chin, and stroking it lightly.

"And that is...?" Jack questioned.

"To get a job!" the shorter retorted while pointing a finger at a worker dressed in denim overalls across the street, who had just had a large can of silver paint dumped atop his head.

A large swallow could be heard from the long neck of the royal blonde.

"One cannot simply live off good looks; if so, I would be a millionaire right now." The keeper confidently noted as he ran a tiny hand through his mass of lavender hair. When turned around, a noticeable scowl appeared on the keeper's face. "Not playing babysitter for spoiled brats," he said under his breath and out of reach of the blonde's ears.

Sitting across the street at a small café patio sat a grey haired man flipping through a crisp new newspaper. Eyeing the front page closely, the headline read "PRINCE OF AUSTRALIA- COMING TO NEO DOMINO?" The man started reading the article until he heard a couple of men across the street engaging in a heated conversation. Looking past the paper to watch the exchange, the man noticed something intriguing. The boisterous man across the street was the same man on the front cover of the paper. The man hummed mischievously drumming his fingers together. Closing his eyes, a devious smirk crossed his face as he let out an audible thought, "Yes, yes, this could become _very_ useful."

* * *

The foreign prince had a flock of women swooning over him when he noticed a man with long grey locks approaching.

"Good morning ladies. Good morning your highness. What a beautiful day it is, no? I hope you ladies are treating our new guests just fine, right girls?"

"Oh yes!" they squealed. The prince was just telling us about his fights on the battlefield, and how he appeased the other country to end a war!"

"Oh, really? It seems as though we have an honorable man before us. It is a privilege to be in your presence today, your highness." He said with a bow. The purple haired man rolled his eyes at the new-comer's action.

"Thank you, mate." Jack nodded. "What a fair dinkum!" Jack said pointing at the grey locked man trying to prove his point. "See, Lazar, the people of this city are so kind!" Jack said punching his keeper in the arm enthusiastically. "Unlike the miserable mongrels at home..." the prince mumbled crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, Mr. Penumbra," one of the women spoke up, "d-do you think you could show the prince some of your magic tricks?" Her blue eyes lit up in excitement. All the women started bouncing happily at her request. "Oh, yes! Please?" They all joined together in a frenzy.

"I would be more than happy to show our guest some of my presentations. Unfortunately, I left my deck at my shop, so he would have to join me there for a demonstration. Would you mind doing that, your highness? I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Ace! Not at all, mate. Lead the way." The blonde said enthusiastically. Lazar began to open his mouth in protest, but snapped it shut silencing his opinion.

"Splendid. Looks like we'll be on our way then. Good day to you, ladies." The mysterious man tipped his head in goodbye to the flock of swooning women and looked toward the foreigners to follow.

"Have a good one, ladies. I hope to see all of your beautiful faces soon enough." Maybe we may all hit the turps sometime soon." Jack replied sultrily with a wink goodbye. The women all blushed with heated faces at the prince's heavy flirtation.

The mystery man walked swiftly before the foreigners allowing Lazar to finally say what was on his chest.

"Don't be so blind, my prince! This man is obviously up to no good. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Which is obviously not too far..." The prince sputtered lightly.

"What?! You're being a dipstick! He's obviously a fake-hmphh." Lazar's rant was shortly ended when he collided into the large back on the silver haired man who stopped abruptly in front of him.

Whipping around quickly and burning with anger, the mystery man yelled, "how dare you disrespect me! You dare to speak ill of my work, yet you have not seen it for yourself? I will show you my real power!" The silver haired man locked eyes with the cowering little man and leaned in closely to his face. An audible gulp could be heard in the pregnant pause before the prince decided to intervene.

"Hey Mate, don't listen to him. He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's saying. All bark and no bite, you know?" The prince ruffled his keeper's lavender locks playfully trying his hardest to alleviate the situation.

"Yes, my apologies, your highness. It's not to much farther now." Jack nodded in agreement.

As they drew closer to their destination, it seemed that the town was becoming more eerie by the minute. Street lamps flickered and abandoned houses lined every block. Unlike the main square where they arrived, this section of the silver city was completely empty. Although it was still early morning, it felt like the light was dissipating behind the newly formed clouds.

"This way gentlemen." the mystery man motioned as he disappeared down a dark alleyway.

"Um, y-your h-highness? I have a bad f-feeling about this..." Lazar sputtered out shakily.

"Stop being such a wuss, Lazar. It'll be fun!" The blonde prince exclaimed latching on to his keeper's arm dragging him down the unlit alley.

"Here we are gentlemen. I do apologize for such the long walk." At the end of the dark alley way sat one lone door. The entryway was painted charcoal lined with deep purple trimmings. Mauve lines painted together formed a giant spider covering the door with a slight illumination. A sign over the door in the same shade of purple read, "BECOME ONE WITH THE SHADOWS. -Mr. Penumbra-tarot readings" The regal man's eyes lit up in excitement after reading the sign thoroughly.

"Ace! You're one of those fortune tellers! So, can you tell me my future?"

"Indeed, your highness. With the help of the shadows, I may look into your future and give you insight on what's in store for you." Looking down to the lavender haired keeper, he continued, "I can read your fortune as well, if you'd like."

"That's not necessary." The small, green eyed man said waving his hands in denial.

"Suits yourself. If you'll follow me this way, gentlemen." The now opened door omitted a dim purple light coming from the innards beyond it. A trail of wispy smoke crept through the crack, letting a small fog out into the city. Shivers shot up the keeper's spine while his thoughts ran wild of the possibilities beyond the seemed to be vortex.

While the mystery man held the door the allow the two foreigners in, Lazar spoke up once again, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Rex, Rex Godwin." With that, the silver haired man crept in before the door shut with an eerie creek, closing them off to the outside world.

* * *

**A/N**: Again first I would like to thank my amazing beta for helping me through this hell of a chapter. You're the best Deck Divination, I couldn't do it without you! Also, with Jack being from another country I wanted to add some slang that someone from his country would often say. I'll add some definitions below of the foreign words so they'll be easier to understand. Also, if anyone knows of any awesome Kingcrab stories, please let me know! I was shocked to find out that Kingcrabshipping wasn't as big as I believed it to be. So if anyone knows of any great fics, feel free to PM me! Now, onto the definitions...

_hit the turps_: to go on a drinking binge- In the original, Prince Naveen comes off as a party guy from the start, offering to buy everyone a drink. I figured, if a Maldonian prince would go out and party, why wouldn't an Aussie?

_mate_: buddy, friend

_fair dinkum_: true, genuine person

_mongrel_: nasty, miserable person

_wuss_: coward

_Ace!:_ excellent, very good

_dipstick_: a loser, idiot


End file.
